Episode 5905 (19th April 2019)
Plot The post arrives at Number 25; Bex snatches it from the floor; her ADHD tablets have arrived. She hides them from Sonia. Sharon takes Louise to the doctors, but does not tell Phil that is where they are going. As the pair leave the house, Midge watches them from his car. He phones his accomplice and tells them he cannot kidnap Louise as she is with someone. Mel tells Gray she was unable to sort out her landlord issues and then asks him for a few minutes to help her. Denise and Chantelle stress as the time comes for them to open the new salon. Kim prints off reflexology help sheets from the internet and uses Mitch as practice. Kush catches Mo dodgy dealing with a man outside his flat and goes to investigate; she has a mass order of Easter eggs. He demands she gets them removed from his flat. Ben, Lexi and Lola arrive at Phil's. Lola is annoyed with Ben when she learns Jay is attending the lunch and he did not tell her, although she then tells him she can use the lunch as an opportunity to build bridges. Ben texts Danny "Partners?". Martin marks Bex's maths test - she has improved, but not by much. She stresses. Martin gives her money and tells her to go on a night out as she is overworking herself. Once Martin has gone, Bex eyes up the ADHD tablets. Mitch does not appreciate Kim's reflexology session. Denise rallies Chantelle and Kim and everyone heads outside for the grand opening. The salon is named Fox & Hair. Louise and Sharon return from the doctors; Midge continues to spy on Louise. Keanu tells Karen he needs to go and see Phil. Billy, Honey, Janet and Will arrive at the Mitchell's. Keanu also arrives and Phil tells him to take Louise out for a walk. Keanu is reluctant to but does. Jay rings the bell and Lola answers; Jay walks straight past her. She tries talking to Ben but he is more interested in his phone and Danny, who has not replied. Jean visits Stacey. Stacey gets agitated when Jean wonders if Sean knows she has cancer. Louise tells Keanu she now has the implant. Keanu is not as pleased with the news as she hoped he would have been and gets annoyed at him. She walks off with Bex and Midge tells the accomplice he sees an opportunity. Mel thanks Gray for listening to her in the café. She strokes his arm and he displays his wedding ring to her. Chantelle and Jack both see Mel stroke him. Business is slow in the Fox & Hair; Rainie arrives for her pedicure and reflexology. Bex and Louise talk about men in McKlunky's until Louise insults Bex. Louise drops her phone and Midge catches it before striking a conversation with her. Rainie does not enjoy her reflexology from Kim. Mel visits Jack and apologises to him. She manages to convince him to continue letting her live at Number 43. Bex goes to the Vic drinks. Whitney and Halfway tell her of their intentions to go to E20 and she asks to join. Keanu sees Karen but quickly leaves when he receives a text from Phil asking him where Louise is. Kat flirts with Kush in the Square as the kids hunt Easter eggs. Keanu desperately searches for Louise. Kush notices Bex drunk. He follows her into E20 and as she goes to buy him a drink she knocks her ADHD medication out of her bag and onto the floor. Keanu catches Louise with Midge. He shouts for her so Midge grabs Louise and kidnaps her. Cast Regular cast *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Whitney Dean - Shone McGarty *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Kim Fox - Tameka Empson *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Mel Owen - Tamzin Outhwaite *Chatham Taylor - Alfie Jacobs *Riley Taylor - Tom Jacobs *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Tommy Moon - Shay Crotty *Lily Fowler - Aine Garvey *Bert Moon - Elliot Briffett (Uncredited) *Ernie Moon - Cody Briffett (Uncredited) *Arthur Fowler Jr - Hunter Bell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Midge - Tom Colley *Stix Redman - Kasey McKellar *Tracey - Jane Slaughter *Shrimpy - Ben Champniss Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *25 Albert Square - Hallway and Bex's bedroom *27 Albert Square - Hallway *29 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *31 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Fox & Hair *E20 - Club *McKlunky's *Walford Park *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen, living room/dining room and hallway Notes *Ray De-Hann is the credited stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *Robert Hladik is the credited stunt driver of this episode. *This episode aired at the later time of 8:30 pm to avoid a clash with Coronation Street. Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns